


You're On

by Merfilly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video game night between three Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jucee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/gifts).



"I could adapt that for a holographic display," Tony offered as Natasha busied herself with the — to Tony's senses — old-fashioned video game console and LCD TV. 

"No."

Tony ran a thermodynamic equation through his head. This was only the most recent in a series of 'no' answers from the prettiest, and possibly deadliest, Avenger.

Well, prettiest was also up for debate, given that Steve was currently in the room with them.

"I know the old Cyclops," Tony began.

"Director Fury," Steve corrected, frowning for the lack of respect. 

"Said Steve needed new hobbies," Tony continued despite the interruption. "But video games? On antiquated equipment?"

"It's only antiquated to you because JARVIS keeps upgrading your CAD suite," Natasha pointed out. "And no, do not deny that the A.I. puts that work in; you can't be bothered with redesigning your tools for creating your other projects. Pepper said so."

Tony muttered under his breath, and Steve almost choked on his water at the sentiment he overheard. A slender eyebrow went up on the redhead in the room as she focused on Tony.

"Whomever I do sleep with in this Tower is my concern. And I might just repeat that to her if you do not stop interfering. You volunteered to be one of the players."

"I notice Barton's not here," Tony grumbled, but he did not say anything else about the women tag-teaming him again.

Now Natasha frowned. "Sudden mission. You don't need four people to play this one."

Tony wanted to ask about the frown, about the mission, but something in her posture warned him that any such questions would get Pepper told things he didn't want said. At least, he didn't want them said by Natasha.

"Alright, so we play this racing game on the antique game system, and that magically works to de-stress our good captain here." Tony flopped down on the couch beside Steve. He sprawled in the space, so his thigh was up against Steve's, taking as much room as he could.

"It may," Natasha told him, flipping the power switches before handing out the wireless controllers.

"It's just driving, right?" Steve asked as he considered the wheel shaped controller with buttons on it.

Tony managed to not laugh too much at that, while Natasha favored them both with a look that said 'patience' at Steve, but 'irritation' at Tony. He really wished he knew just how she pulled that off.

"There are weapons and tools to increase your chances of winning," she told Steve. "We'll go slow at first, and teach you," she added, with a side-eye at Tony.

"But it's a race!" he complained.

"Slow."

That wasn't a tone even Tony would argue with. He was learning her moods, the longer the Avengers were housed under his roof. In some ways, Natasha was the difficult one. Every time that he thought he had a handle on how to interact with him, she changed the rules.

Or she wouldn't, even when his statistical model suggested she ought to.

The game began, and Tony purposefully busied himself with better ways to build a video game interface in his head so he could play down to a level that let Steve learn all the mechanics. He didn't even bump Steve's arm or press their legs together at the wrong moment to gain the upper hand. Pepper would be so proud of him later.

Later was going to be at least tomorrow, he decided, though. The way Steve focused on the TV, the way he jerked his whole body around with the controller motions, and even just the way he said 'shoot' when he missed a chance to get ahead were doing things to Tony's libido.

Thank goodness for the very open nature of the relationships under his roof!

"I know I have it. Let's play for keeps now," Steve said after a couple of races.

"Alright, you are so going to lose, Captain Icicle." 

"Tony." Natasha did not shake her head. Pepper would have.

"No, no, that's fine," Steve said, defending himself. "Lay something on the race, Stark."

Tony carefully only looked at Steve. He did not need to see Natasha's face to know she was already disapproving this plan. "Obviously not money. Given the whole 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' thing, so..."

Steve half-shrugged. "Name your stake. I'll meet it with my own, something that matters to me."

Tony considered that for a half second. "You, me, my ideas of de-stressing on some night within the month."

Steve laughed at that. "Seriously? Alright. That's what you wager. My stake? You have to spend a day with me, doing what I do. Including my run."

Tony winced. "Ouch. If you wanted me dead, you could have just said so, skip the prelims."

"You won't die from a run. I mean, I guess I can take it easy on you so you're not outdone by a fossil… a formerly frozen one at that."

That got a serious look and Tony abruptly turned to watch the game, ready to stomp both of them.

"If I win, you both owe me a favor," Natasha interjected before they could start the race.

Both men looked at her, then each other, before Tony sighed and Steve sat up a little straighter.

"You're on," from Steve vied with "I can do that," from Tony.

All gloves were off as the race began. Natasha sat very still, focused on her driving and when to best use the items against her opponents. Steve moved a lot more… and so did Tony. More than once, they bumped each other on the couch, on purpose, as Steve had apparently decided this was a legal move. His reflexes, Tony's ability to predict the game's algorithms, and Natasha's concentration were all working to make it a rough game.

Maybe it was the fact Natasha had sat away from them, in a chair of her own. Maybe it was just that she was a better player. When she took the race, Steve let out the breath he'd begun holding on the last curve, and smiled broadly.

"Good race," he conceded to her. Tony looked over and saw how relaxed he appeared, looked at Natasha to see that trace of cat-smugness on her face, and nodded.

"I can still make a better game system," was his offering about the game.

"Did you think about the design when the bet went on?" Steve asked suddenly. Tony blinked, looked at him, and shook his head.

"I wanted to win too much."

Natasha smiled further, then put her controller down, rising to stretch. "Two favors. I'll think on them," she told them before heading for the door. Tony began to smell a set-up, and he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Did Fury really set this up?" he demanded.

"No." She got all the way to the door, then looked back at them. "Pepper did. Now have fun."

That left both men to consider exactly what had happened, the game start screen cycling through its art.

"We were had," Steve said, as if floored by the admission.

"Well, it was fun," Tony admitted. "Replay?"

Steve laughed, nodding, before settling back in the couch. "Same wager?"

"You're on."


End file.
